


These Hours

by trepkos



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/pseuds/trepkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Hours

These are the hours I hate the most – the dark before the dawn.

When shades of enemies long-gone come back to haunt me with their grinning bloody wounds.

When faces of the girls I’ve loved and left in tears reproach me with their sorrow.

When cold winds whistle through the walls, and logs crumple to ashes in the hearth.

Yes, these are the hours I whimper in my sleep, and Arthur holds me close, and sends the phantoms scurrying away, with his warm breath, and his warm heart.

Then these are the hours that I love the most.

~~


End file.
